Seized Hero
by ShadowCloud01
Summary: Harry was given to the Potters by Dumbledore after his family 'died'. With complete control of his magic, Harry leaves Hogwarts dissatisfied. What will Dumbledore do when his family comes for him. What will Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was lost in thought as the Dursleys drove towards Private Drive. It had been a very taxing year for Harry. He had been told he was a wizard like his parents, Lily and James Potter. Now that wasn't a surprise, he had been practicing with his magic even before elementary school. No, what surprised him was that there were more people like him. Of course, later Harry had belittled himself for thinking he was the only one. It was a silly thought he would later tell himself. But then again, he had never met somebody else exactly like him. Sure, while he was little, he had seen some weird people in medieval styled clothing and cloaks. They had appeared to know him, smiling and waving at him. But he had thought they were a different type of weird. When he saw them, Harry had sensed some strange energy, magic now Harry knew, flowing through a small ball in their chests. But theirs seemed weak compared to his. Now that Harry had been to the Wizarding World he knew why they seemed weak.

They used wands to do magic

Ever since he could remember Harry had been able to do extraordinary things. When he was three he had made pieces of candy float around Dudley and himself for entertainment. When he was five and angry at his Aunt, Harry had turned her into a Giraffe(That had been really hard to explain to the authorities). When he was eight he had been sucked into a story book. Lastly, when Harry had been nine he had discovered that he could transform into anything and anybody, be it a tea cup, A bird, a mouse or Dudley(Awful experience. Never again!). Since before elementary school Harry had been practicing on controlling his magic. When he had gotten a good hold of it, he had been able to do anything he wanted. And he did so, wandlesly.

Never had Harry needed the help of a wand or any other thing to do magic. Of course, when Harry had entered the Wizarding World he had kept it a secret, not wanting to stand out more than he already had. When it had been the time to buy Harry a wand, Harry had been nervous. Each wand did nothing for him, no a spark or a glow. Harry had been desperate when Ollivander had given him to try almost all the wands in the store so he used his magic to make the next one that was handed to him react. He regretted it afterwards. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches long and brother wand to Lord Voldemorts. He should have made another wand react instead of that one.

In the summer leading to the school year Harry had read up on all his school books and had felt disappointed. He could already do all the thing in the books with but a thought. He had thought that what he would be learning would prove to be a challenge to what he could already do. Guess he was wrong. He still read the books though.

When he had arrived at Hogwarts he didn't have any privacy whatsoever. If he was walking down the hall someone was there, gawking at him. If he returned a book to the Library somebody would take it out almost right after. He couldn't even take a leak in peace anymore. In the first week, Harry had attended all his classes to get a feel of them. Transfiguration he could do without. Harry could transfigure anything into anything with nary a thought. Defense Against The Dark Arts and Charms as well. Harry didn't care for Astronomy nor History of Magic. Though the latter was because all the ghost teaching the class ever talked about was of Goblin Rebellions in a dull monotone voice. After the first week of school Harry had decided to not attend what he thought was useless, but then came a thought. The classes were mandatory so he needed to attend. So Harry had created a clone made from pure magic that left him a little breathless. The clone didn't have as much magic as the original, only a little more than normal wizards, so he was able to use the wand perfectly. The first time he had used the wand it nearly blew up in his face from the magical overload, thank fully nobody noticed. The clone would also give him the memories when he dispersed it. It also didn't have a conscience or free will. Harry didn't want the clone to fight him when he dispersed it, trying to live.

While the clone went to the classes Harry thought useless, the original went invisibly to the Library. There he spent the majority of his time, only coming out to eat, sleep and the only classes he had no knowledge on. Herbology and Potions. He enjoyed the former more than the latter though. In Herbology he spent talking to Neville, a shy Gryffindor, who was rather knowledgeable on the subject. Potions was spent under a subtle shield he had casted around himself to avoid sabotage and the exploding cauldrons. That wasn't what made him dislike the class though. No, what made him despise the class was the greasy haired bat teaching it. He would always find something wrong with his potion when he knew it was perfect, He glared and made crude comments at him, took points from him for nothing and was just down right horrible to Harry.

By the end of the year, Harry had completely read all the book in the Library. Not without a little magic to speed up the reading and to retain everything. He was rather overjoyed at this accomplishment because Harry didn't want to return next year.

While the original Harry had been reading and memorizing every book in the normal and Restricted section, the clone was having an adventure. It had befriended Fellow Gryffindors Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. All the school year the Golden trio, as they were being called by the rest of the students and faculty, was spent chasing clues and looking for information on Nicholas Flamel. Ron and clone Harry had saved Hermione from a Mountain Troll, discovered a three headed dog in the forbidden third corridor, discovered the Mirror of Erised, played quidditch and winning every time, and lots more dangerous stuff. Thankfully the original didn't have to intervene. It would have raised serious questions if his clone died and then he appeared unharmed.

Harry only really had to intervene when he got the memories and magic of the clone signaling his death. Thankfully for him, nobody had been in the room when the clone died. Harry had made a portal to the chamber where the clone died and walked through it. When he had gotten there he had seen the torn clothes from the clone on the floor, his wand, the ashes and clothes of what had been his Defense teacher and a blood red stone, the Philosophers Stone. Banishing his clones torn clothes Harry had taken hold of the stone. He hadn't known how much time he had gazed at it but he was startled from his trance by the sound of running footsteps. Quickly banishing the stone to his school trunk, he conjured an exact replica and broke it while transfiguring his clothes for those like the clone had on before its death, holes and all. Laying on the floor near the ashes, Harry focused his magic to dirty himself up with a little blood thrown in the mix. He had done that just in time for Dumbledore to run through the purple fire towards him. He had felt being grabbed and hoisted bridal style. After that he didn't remember much because he had fallen asleep.

Harry had woken in a bed in the Hospital Wing to see What could have been the whole candy shop at the foot of his bed. After Madam Pomfrey had declared him healthy (He hadn't been injured in the first place) he he had ran out of the Infirmary after pocketing the sweets in his pocket charmed with an Undetectable Extension Charm. Harry didn't let himself be seen except by anyone, even the ever persistent Headmaster, until it was time for the End of The Year Feast where he sat quietly with Ron and Hermione. While the feast progressed, Hermione had kept sending him worried glances. After the Feast and Gryffindor winning the Quidditch and House Cup, Harry had slipped from the group and headed to the Tower before anybody could speak to him. When he had entered his dorm room Harry had plumped right onto his bed, closed the curtains and grabbed both the moke skin pouch and the Philosophers stone from underneath his pillow. Harry hadn't known what had possessed him to keep the stone but did. Harry had always trusted his gut instinct, it had never let him down, and it had been telling him he would need it in the future. With a sigh Harry placed the stonen the pouch.

On the train ride home the next day, Hermione had kept sending him concerned look all the ride, but didn't say anything. Harry wanted to let her know that he was fine but he didn't feel like talking to her. He didn't even feel comfortable with her or Ron. They weren't even his friends, but his clones friends. He had the memories and experiences but the felt slightly foreign to him. So he kept quiet. When arriving at the station, Harry had used the hordes of people in the station to blend in while shooting towards King Cross Station. Though when he looked at the Weasley Family, Rons twin brothers, Fred and George, looked at him with strange looks. He didn't know what they meant and he wouldn't find out because he was not returning for year. After what had happened to his clone he didn't trust the school with his safety and he sure as hell didn't feel that the school was adequate to teach him. He would be studying Potions, Arithmancy and Ancient Rune while in the muggle world, he would also be returning to muggle school. Because he sure as hell would not be returning next year. No way in Hell wou-

Harry was startled from his thoughts as the Dursleys left the car and entered the house. With a sigh, he opened the door, got his trunk and went inside.

Vote to see who will be Harrys Birth Parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry entered the house dragging his trunk and owl cage behind him. As soon as the door closed behind him Vernon was on him him faster than a dog on a sausage.

"Boy! Get your freakish stuff under the stairs! Here's a list of chores you are going to do" Vernon yelled at Harry as he handed him an extremely long list of chores with his pudgy hand. Even before he started Hogwarts there had never been that many!

'Unless' Harry thought 'Unless they waited until I came back to do them'. Harry thought that must be it. He wouldn't put it past them to do exactly just that.

"No" Harry said quietly as he let go of the list. The house suddenly became rather silent with Petunia peering at them from the kitchen and Dudley from the couch in front of the TV.

"What did you say" Vernon said slowly in a deadly tone, head turning a rather concerning puce color. Harry could see the vain in the temple throbbing dangerously. Harry thought his Uncle was lucky to not have an aneurysm.

"I said, no" Harry said in a calm and collected voice. "I have more important thing to do than your stupid chores. Why cant you do them yourself? Or are you to lazy and stupid to do them?"

"Boy! You will do them or so help me I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Harry interrupted him with his wand aiming at Vernon. "You cant make me anything that I don't want to do. I, on the other hand, can"

Vernon paled as he gazed at the wand but said shakily "You c-cant. You'll get ex-expelled. Petunia s-said that-"

Harry chuckled as he shook his head. His head was slightly bowed with the fringe of his hair covering his eyes. "Uncle, uncle, uncle. That specific rule is for muggleborns. I'm a half blood so it doesn't effect me. I can do magic whenever I want."

Vernon took a shakily step backwards as stammered out "P-prove it"

Harry smirked. He'd show him alright. First he would have to get rid of the trace. With a brief pulse of magic through the piece of wood, the trace was gone. He would be able to do magic and the Ministry would be non the wiser. Of course, he could always do it wandlessly but then another wizard could get it out of their minds. Besides, even if they couldn't, he wouldn't do it. They were being watched by the cat lady from across the street, Mrs Figg. When he was younger and stayed with her while the Dursleys went out, Harry had been able to sense magic in her house, her cats and in her. Though it was very little what she had. She barely had any. Mrs Figg was a squib Harry had discovered. With a squib with connection to the Wizarding World Harry was cautious as to not reveal anything of what he could do. He decided not to risk it.

Harry waved his wand at Vernon and without a sound transfigured him into a rather fat poodle. A fat pink poodle. A fat pink _female_ poodle to be exact. It was so fat the poodle couldn't even stand up let alone walk.

Petunias shrieks would have made any Banshee jealous. She looked from the poodle to Harry with an angry look. Petunia pointed her finger at him and screamed "Change him back! Change him back right now!"

"Only if you leave me alone from now on. No more chore. No more work. No more yelling. No more nothing. We've got a deal?" Harry asked in a calm voice. Petunia nodded hysterically. Harry waved the wand again and changed Vernon back to his normal walrus like self. Vernon paled when he saw him again and ran to the kitchen. With a shake of his head Harry levitated his stuff and made his way up the stairs and into his 'room'. Seeing the locks Harry banished them and made the dead wood grow over the empty spots. Entering the room Harry set down the trunk and owl cage on the floor and set to change the whole room a little. He expanded the capacity of the room so everything could fit comfortably, transfigured the old bed into a king sized one, fixed the broken bedside table and wardrobe.

Harry then focused on warding the door and window, mainly a Notice Me Not charm a Muggle Repelling Ward. He also warded the entire room with an Anti Apparition ward, just in case some stupid wizard , mainly Dumbledore, decided to pay him a visit while he slept. Not that he would. But better safe than sorry. Finishing up, he tied the all the wards and charms with a nasty surprise if someone kept prodding on them.

After letting Hedwig out of her cage Harry decided to take a nap. He thew himself on his newly expanded bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the summer started. Harry had hardly left the house except to buy potion supplies in Diagon Alley and to explore the stores and their merchandise. However, before the first week ended, Harry grew bored of Diagon Alley with its light objects and trinkets. Even the book store didn't have anything interesting. Since it was rather difficult to become an Animagus, there was no book explaining how to become one. Not that he needed to know. He could transform into anything he wanted, unlike the only form the Animagus transformation gave you. Nor were there books on Occlumency since that branch of magic was illegal. Nor anything on Enchantments, Alchemy, Elemental Magic, Soul Magic, Shamanism, Blood Magic, Necromancy, Battle Magic, Healing Magic, Warding, etc. Alchemy, he could forgive that one since it was an almost lost branch of magic. The last Alchemist alive being Albus Dumbledore after Nicholas Flamel died of extremely old age. Harry felt guilty for that but his gut instinct was telling him that he should keep it and he did. Besides, it wasn't his fault that he gave the stone to the school. Anyway, Harry thought the stone was a nice reward for what his clone did to keep it safe. The clone died protecting it for Merlins sake! He thought it was a rather nice trade, the clones death for the stone.

After not finding anything interesting in Diagon Alley Harry decided to peruse its darker counterpart. Knockturn Alley. He found the alley rather daunting with its cold atmosphere and the disturbing people looking at him like he was dinner. He saw a man with rather long canines and a pale complexion so he thought him being dinner may be more on the spot than he wanted. Thankfully he had transformed himself into a blond man he had seen the first time he had entered Diagon Alley, Lucius Malfoy. Flaring his magical aura, the inhabitants of the alley had fled. With nobody daring to come closer, he had entered every store. He bought many books on anything that he could find, trinkets that he thought useful, highly rare magical items, and potion ingredients. After buying everything he wanted with Leprechaun gold (gold that disappeared after a few hours) Harry left the Alley.

After the second week ended Harry had read all the tomes he had bought. At first he had wanted to read them manually but he quickly grew tired, having read the entire Hogwarts library with only a little magic, Harry decided to do a little trick he had been inspired to make to speed up the process. He had been inspired by a movie he had seen, Return to Halloweentown. With his hands in front of him, he had used magic to pick up all the books and tomes he hand read yet and made the words come out of the books and into his brain in order.

In the present Harry was going to do something he ha been postponing since summer started.

When Harry was reading in the Hogwarts Library he had come across a book concerning the pureblood families and he had discovered that Potter Family was a very important, wealthy and influential family. He had wondered why nobody had told him but he had decided to keep quiet and kept reading. In another book he had discovered that an orphan could be emancipated at the age of eleven if he was the last of a pureblood line. Deciding that a visit to Gringotts was in his future, Harry kept on with his reading.

Harry gazed at the marbled the white imposing building before walking inside. He entered the building and went towards an unoccupied teller. Stopping in front the teller Harry transformed back to normal and cleared his throat. The goblin didn't even look up. He cleared his throat two more times growing more frustrated by the minute. When he decided to just deal with the little bitter with a dose of his aura the goblin looked up and sneered "Business?"

"I would like to see the Potter account manager" Harry said in an annoyed tone.

"Griphook! Get the boy to Ironclaw!" He shouted at a familiar goblin as he went back to weighing of the gems on his high desk.

Harry followed the familiar goblin with his mouth shut. When he had first entered Gringotts he had tried being nice to the goblins thinking that they were kind creatures that were waiting for a person to treat them with kindness and respect. How laughable that was. They were horrid creatures, those goblins. If they could they'd take all the gold in the bank for themselves and kill everyone that wasn't one of them, they would do it in a heartbeat. But he would give them respect were respect was deserved. They were a smart race with cunning minds. Every time he went to the bank he saw fools giving their gold to the goblins in exchange for something worthless that the stupid wizards thought was rare and or powerful. How stupid they were. The goblins got something for nothing. He respected them for that. For being able to trick the wizards to give them what they wanted with little effort.

"The Potter account managers office" Griphook said breaking Harry from his thoughts. He shook his head and nodded in the goblins direction as he pushed the heavy marble door open. He entered the office and sat down in the chair in front of the desk of the only goblin there.

"Business?" Ironclaw sneered as he put done some papers.

"I want to know the state of the Potter accounts" Harry said politely.

Ironclaw grabbed a piece of parchment that gave a magical feeling to Harry and a normal looking dagger from someplace in his desk. He placed them on the desk and told Harry with glare "Cut yourself and let the spread the blood on the parchment".

Harry hesitantly grabbed the dagger and made a shallow cut on the palm of his hand. He grabbed the piece of parchment and spread the blood on it. Afterwards he handed it to the goblin. Ironclaw took it and gazed at it for almost a minute until he finally put it away and sneered at him "What do you want".

"Why was I not informed of the Potter estate and my station as heir to the house of Potter when I first entered the bank? As the last member of the Potter line it was within my right to know."

Ironclaw looked at Harry and chuckled. Still chuckling the goblin said "We would have been obligated to tell you, if you were of the Potter bloodline. But you aren't. So we didn't."

"What do you mean? Of course I am! I'm Lily and James Potters son!"

"Adopted son" The goblin corrected.

"W-what?"

"You were adopted by the Potter Family in July 31 of 1980" The goblin seemed to be rubbing in a shocked Harrys face.

"H-how do you know this?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Because I was here when they magically adopted you"

"T-then who where-"

"Your real parents?" The goblin interrupted with a smirk. "From what I was told they died in an accident. Do you want to find out who they were?"

Harry didn't speak, he just nodded shakily. The goblin, still smirking, grabbed another piece of parchment from somewhere in his desk and laid in on the top.

"Spread the blood on the parchment" Ironclaw said in slowly seemingly taking pleasure in Harrys pain.

Harry shakily lifted his hand and spread the blood from his still injured hand on the parchment and watched as it glowed briefly. The blood was seemingly absorbed into the parchment and, after a minute, names started to form in red ink. 'Or blood' Harry thought.

**Full legal name: Harrison James Potter Evans**

**Blood Status: Muggleborn**

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at that.

**Adopted Father: James Henry Potter**

**Adopted Mother: Lily Isabella Potter nee Evans**

Harrys breath shook as he continued to read.

**Father:...**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry played with the ring in a chain around his neck as he looked at the book in his lap. It was a heavy, big and old book with fancy writing on the front, **Once Upon A** **Time**. He had found it in the main Potter vault atop a pile of was a fairy tale book that included all the classic fairy tales. But they were different. For example, Snow White was a thief. Though very different than the classic Disney ones, Harry quite enjoyed them. When he read the fairy tales Harry got a strange feeling. More so when he read the story of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. He just got the feeling that he should know them. Harry shook his head to get the silly thoughts out of his head. They were just fairy tales. Nothing more, nothing less. Even if magic was real he very much doubted the stories really happened. He tried to clear his thoughts but the ending of the book, the ending of Snow Whites and Prince Charmings fairy tail, kept crawling at the front of his mind. It was rather irritating. With a shake of his head, he thought of something else. Like his visit to Gringotts the month before his departure. He could still remember the shock he had felt when he found out he was adopted and his parents were alive. More so when was told they were suppose to be dead.

* * *

Harrys breathed in sharply as he continued to read.

**Father: R. Gold (Alive) **

**Mother: Lacey Bell (Alive)**

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Alive)**

**Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**

**Heir apparent to the Most Ancient and Most Cunning House of Black**

**Heir by conquest to the Most Ancient and Most Fearsome House of Slytherin**

Ironclaw hummed as he read the the lined in the parchment. His eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"I had been under the impression that your birth parents were dead. It would seem that I was wrong." The goblin said as he looked at Harry with dark black eyes. "Your inheritance seems to be in order. You gained the right to the House of Slytherin when you vanquished him that night, just as I suspected."

Harrys head was spinning. His parents were alive. He had family somewhere! That train of thought stopped quickly though. The Potters had adopted him. His parents had abandoned him. He didn't want to believe it. It was either that or he had been kidnapped. Concerning his inheritance, he understood why the Houses of Potter and Slytherin where there but why the House of Black would be there he had no idea. Though, seeing as Sirius Black was his Godfather, he had an idea. He had to ask though, he did not want to make any assumptions.

"Do you know how I came to be with my adopted parents? And how come I am the Heir to the Black Family?"

The goblin intertwined his fingers in front of him and rested his chin on them. He narrowed his eyes again as he said "You were brought to the Potters by Albus Dumbledore. He had claimed that your family had been killed fighting against the Dark Lord. Though, taking into account that you are muggleborn, I will say that he was lying." Ironclaw leaned back into his chair as he continued. "James Potter had taken a curse to the chest, rendering him infertile. They had been distraught, so when Dumbledore gave you to them to raise they threw suspicion to the wind. With the raw power you displayed and the control you had over your magic at such a young age, it had never crossed the minds of the Potters that you could be muggleborn, nor that Dumbledore could have been lying over your origin. Now, on another topic, you are the Black heir since Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban prison after he was declared guilty of killing twelve muggles, a wizard and for being an accomplice on the Potters murder."

Dumbledore. Harry didn't trust him. Not one bit. Since the start of his first year his clone had been called to his office to 'talk'. He seemed to push for him to be friends with Ron, not that the clone wasn't already, and to goof off. That academics and school work could wait. The clone, with the naiveté that Harry had given him, had taken the advice to heart. He had rarely studied, and that was only when Hermione had made him study, and goofed off all the time. His grades were abysmal at worst, horrible at best. He would be lucky to pass first year at all. But to learn now that Dumbledore had lied about his parents death, how he had kidnapped him from his family, because Harry was certain that was what happen, was unacceptable. He would make Dumbledore pay, that was a promise.

"Is there a way to find them?" Harry asked.

"Of course there is!" Ironclaw sneered offended. "But it will cost you a pretty galleon"

"I will pay anything if, and only if, it takes me exactly were my parents are" Harry said after thinking the wording of his answer. With goblins, you had to be specific, or they could very well rob you of anything worth value.

"Very well" said Ironclaw as he rummaged through his office, looking for something. "The price for locating your parents is the entire Black Family Fortune. Do we have a deal?"

Harry formed a contract out of thin air with his exact wording and a golden sparkling quill. "We have ourselves a deal. Just sign here please"

Ironclaw looked at the contract in Harrys hand and snarled. "You dare insinuate we would not keep our word!?"

Harry stated calmly, raising an eyebrow "It's only a safety precaution. You don't have to worry about a thing if what you are giving me works as I want it to. Unless you wanted to trick me?"

The goblin glared as he took the quill and signed the contract. The ink flashed gold as the magic took effect. He sat down on his chair again and gave him a plain silver ring. He pointed at it and said in a snarky voice, obviously still angry "That ring will glow brighter the closer you are to your parents. Only you will be able to see the glow"

* * *

After the being given the ring, Harry got emancipated, giving him full access to the Potter, Black and Slytherin Vaults, and took all the books out of there with him. The Black Vault should have been the goblins if he hadn't put up a clause in the contract stating that the Black Family Vaults were his until the ring led him directly to his parents. After that the Black Vaults where the goblins property. Of course, that is if the ring led him _directly _to his parents. If it didn't, the contract was null and void. Harry had felt like giggling like mad.

After the events in the bank, Harry had made a discovery in one of the books taken from the vaults. By stepping on Hogwarts ground in his first year, he was obligated to attend all seven year of his schooling. Harry felt that was stupid and something that should be mentioned _before_ going to the school. He had asked himself _what if someone wanted to leave the school? _He had continued reading and discovered that you couldn't. The only way for someone to not go to Hogwarts after first year was if you were in a coma, death, or expulsion.

Harry hadn't wanted to go there anymore. So he came with a plan. The law stated that the student had to go back to finish his schooling until they finished their seventh year. So Harry decided to make another clone, more alive than the last one, with a conscious, more magical power and free will. It acted like the other one. He would be the one going back to Hogwarts. After all, the law stated that the student must finish his education, so Harry was sending the clone. It didn't state that it had to be _The_ student. Before Harry leaving for good, he left the clone the school trunk, the invisibility cloak, the trust vault key, Hedwig, the wand and the school materials. While he was at it, he also transferred the horrible black blob that was in his scar after absorbing what little magic it had. After modifying the memories of the Dursleys and turning the bedroom back to normal, he left.

Harry had decided to leave Britain after the ring started glowing the more he walked west. While in Britain, its glow was non existing. Harry had gathered his possessions and bought a ticket to the next airplane leaving for the US under the disguise of an adult. He would have warped to the US but he needed to know the place he wanted to warp to. So, traveling by plane it was because there was no way he would take a portkey.

Back to the present, Harry read the book as he fingered the glowing ring. As he kept reading, he had a feeling that things would be getting interesting soon. Perhaps not now but soon.


End file.
